


And I Fade Away

by kipsi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark Will, Hypnotism, M/M, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Will Figures It Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has finally figured it out. Hannibal decides to hypnotize Will and test his hypothesis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Fade Away

He couldn't hold the tears in anymore, as they fought their way free. The wet teardrops dripped down his face, blurring his view completely. They left wet stripes behind, and he could taste the lingering salt on his lips.

His head was spinning as he tried to coax his mind to find a reason to deny everything; to make all of his agony disappear. He didn't want to believe what he was seeing, but as he sobbed on the floor, on his knees, his legs too weak to hold him up, he couldn't come up with anything at all. He was seeing him. He was seeing the Chesapeake Ripper. _Hannibal_.

He could recall all of the murders, all of the events, and all of the organs that the Ripper had taken. He could see the beautiful dinner parties, see the way Hannibal smiled when he took a bite and complimented his cooking. Then, Hannibal's eyes shone with the hidden truth.

Eyes unfocused with blurring tears, Will let out a whine that pierced the otherwise silent room. He realized that he had come to the end of it all – to the end of his own life. He would die here today, in this room, in Hannibal's beautiful office that had always been to him like a sanctuary of peace. It had been, in his memories, always so open and full of understanding.

He knew that he wouldn't have much time before Hannibal would come to his office now, but as the whole scene started to form in his mind, he felt numb. He couldn't beat Hannibal anyhow; there was no need to struggle and make it so much worse. He was sure that the man would find it just more satisfying. He didn't want that. Now that the whole truth had been discovered, he just wanted to let go. He had done his work, failed, and now he would take the final blow. But trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Hannibal, the Ripper, would take him apart made him feel odd. He wasn't afraid like he would’ve thought himself to be, but instead felt a warm calmness taking over him.

Will's cheeks were wet and glimmering in the dark of the office, but he was starting to get his breathing back to its regular pace again. Although he was taking steady breaths and wasn't trembling anymore, he didn't dare to try and rise from his position. He wasn't sure that his legs, even now, would support him.

He leant on the desk that was piled with stacks of books. Will wiped his eyes onto his shirt sleeve and sniffled; he wasn't going to break down again. He had done that enough. It was time to just accept his fate. He had just gotten himself sorted out when he heard the forthcoming steps of his psychiatrist – it wouldn't take long for him to open the door and walk into the scene that awaited him.

Will stiffened when the handle turned and the door slid open. He didn't raise his head from the floor that his eyes were focused on. He didn't want to see Hannibal's expression. It was hard enough to try and keep his emotions locked up now that the man was in the same room with him. He noted that it seemed like all of the air had been sucked out of the room in that instant.

As soon as Hannibal took the first steps into the room, he _knew_ that Will knew. It was obvious from the lingering scent of fear that still clung to him, the sweet undertones of fever and the salty tint of tears. Hannibal licked his lips and closed the door behind him with a click. Will didn't stir from where he was, and the image painted in front of him gave Hannibal a shudder of secret pleasure.

He hadn't planned to reveal anything to Will so soon. He knew that he was incredibly fragile as he already was, but the turn of impromptu events was forcing his hand. He had to take Will with him now or never, and he wasn't going to let this unique, once in a lifetime chance to slip by his fingers. There was a high possibility that he wouldn't succeed, but he was willing to try anyway; he had nothing to lose anymore now that Will was aware of who he was.

Taking a step closer to Will and his desk, he noticed instantly how Will's shoulders tensed, but otherwise stayed still and quiet. He wasn't far from him now, and the mouthwatering scents invaded his senses, giving him a taste of a fine perfume with many layers. He inhaled and let his eyelids slide shut for a moment.

Will shifted on the floor with uneasiness painting his expression calculating. He wasn't sure what Hannibal was about to do now, it was clear that he was already aware of his state of mind, but he had no idea what would happen now. Hannibal stayed silent and breathed, in and out, steadily, savoring that scent he doubted he could smell the same ever again.

The silence was oppressing, making Will's heart beat faster. It felt like he was a cornered rabbit, waiting to be slew. His lips were pulled into a wry smile as he rose his head finally, taking a look of Hannibal who stood still, his eyes now opening to regard Will in front of him. His eyes were glinting with a slight simmer of red, and now Will couldn't take his eyes off of him as he knew. He couldn't comprehend how he hadn't seen that shimmer in his eyes before, but now it captured him completely, making him shiver. He could see the Ripper now so clearly it was frightening.

The numbness had left his body now, the shock already gone from his bones. Will was sure that he could stand up, but he didn't. Still, he felt terrible and betrayed. He was hating himself now more than ever, for not seeing, as all of the answers had been right before him right from the start. He couldn't face Jack ever again, not Alana, anyone. He should have seen it with his cursed gift, but he had been too blind for the only person who had claimed to truly care about him.

Hannibal watched Will's mental struggle with an interest, his eyes taking in the pain in his eyes, the way he was holding himself on the floor. Will was crumbling right before him, his final pieces of sanity leaving him, and it was all so pure, so _beautiful_. Will was going to be a fine piece of art, and Hannibal was going to make sure of it. He would let Will see the beauty of it all.

Will took a deep breath and slid his fingers over his holster, grabbing the gun into his shaking hand. His grip was strong even though his hand trembled furiously, and the black metal glimmed in the dark when he drew the gun out. Will's face was impassive, the smile already gone and buried like it hadn't even existed in the first place.

The sight made Hannibal steel himself. He had been sure that Will wouldn't surrender so easily, but when the realization struck him that Will wasn't pointing him with the gun, his blood ran cold. The black, shining metal was turned on Will himself, and his expression was one of calm. Hannibal saw that Will was ready to die, he was embracing the notion of death.

”Will,” Hannibal breathed into the dark. It was the first other sound along their breathing in the room, and it pierced the silence immediately.

The tone of Hannibal's voice, warning yet gentle, snapped Will's eyes on him again. His hand trembled, the weight of his gun heavy and pressing. He saw Hannibal's resentful look and huffed. The man wanted to kill him himself, of course. He wouldn't give him that pleasure, Will mused as he clicked the safety off. He bit his lower lip and closed his eyes, aiming himself.

The room's temperature dropped at once. Will could hear his heart throbbing frantically in his ears, his pulse speeding up. His finger hovered over the trigger, waiting. He could do this, show Hannibal how easy it was to take a life. He wouldn't have to suffer after this, everything would be over and maybe then, finally, his mind would find peace as well.

His brow furrowed when he heard a faint voice before him, calling him. Will's hand wavered and soon he felt another warm hand covering his own, taking hold of the gun, sliding it delicately out of his grip. He opened his eyes and was greeted with the dark eyes of the man before him. The look he received sent chills down his spine, and he swallowed, his throat dry.

Hannibal handled the gun with care and placed it on his desk after he had looked into it, ensuring that it didn't contain any bullets anymore. His lips were formed into a tight line when he returned to Will, taking a hold of his chin and staring him into the eyes, seeing how Will's eyes shimmered with despair now.

”Kill me,” Will whispered then, not taking his eyes off of Hannibal. The warm breath lingered on his skin, their lips not quite touching despite the closeness. Hannibal let go of Will, letting his head fall, their eye contact breaking for a moment. He sighed and watched how Will regarded him with a humble wariness.

”I'm not going to kill you, Will,” he answered after a while, Will's eyes snapping to him immediately, looking for a lie. ”Why would I want you dead?”

Will shook his head, not believing him. He had lied to him already so many times, he couldn't take anymore those cold, meaningless promises. Will leant onto the desk behind him and snaked his hand over the papers that remained there. He saw Hannibal's eyes burning when he reached what he had been looking for. He knew that his gun was useless now, but truth to be told, he knew that he deserved something more crude. Gun would end it all at once, he wasn't worthy of that.

”I know that I deserve death,” Will murmured and closed his hand around the sharp letter opener. He felt the blade slicing his palm, the warm blood trickling and burning its way free. Hannibal's eyes were on his hand, tracking down the redness. He knew that Will was doing this purposely, trying to make him lose himself like a beast thirsty of its victim's blood, but his expression stayed serene.

The only thing he hungered for was Will's mind, still trying to resist in its last moments. It was going to be a great challenge trying to set that beautiful mind free, but he didn't feel like delaying the process anymore. He had worked for this moment for so long that it was already one victory achieved.

”Will, listen to me,” he commanded then, getting the other's attention to him instantly. Will's grip on the blade loosened up a bit, and he hissed silently, narrowing his eyes then to Hannibal. ”You're safe, I'm not going to hurt you.” Will huffed, but kept his eyes on Hannibal's.

”I sincerely doubt that, Dr. Lecter,” he answered with a wry smile, stretching his hand out for him then, opening his fist and showing him the blade, bathing in his own blood. ”Take it and end it all,” Will suggested.

Hannibal regarded the blade before he took it into his own hand, his fingers draping it with a surgeon's knowledge. The blood was sticky against his fingers, and he could smell it in the air. Even Will's blood smelt sweet, like his burning fever and sweaty skin. Will caught the look Hannibal gave him and the lick of his lips.

”Close your eyes, Will,” Hannibal stated, not moving from his position before he was obeyed. Will shook his head, taking a grip of the carpet, Hannibal watching with distaste how more of Will's blood smeared onto it. ”You don't leave me a choice, then.”

Will watched with confusion how Hannibal loosened his tie and eventually slipped it around his head, blindfolding him. He gasped at the darkness. It had been already dark in the room, but his eyes had adjusted so that he could see, whereas now he couldn't see anything at all. He felt something wrap around his wrists as well, probably to secure that he wouldn't try to get rid of the tie himself.

He had only his remaining senses left, and he resorted to them wholly. He could smell Hannibal close to him, feel his breath. He sat on his position, as still as he could, and tried to hear when the blade would slice him. After a few moments he could feel a warm wetness spreading on his palm instead, realizing shortly that it was Hannibal's tongue that was licking and sucking the blood away from his cut.

It burned, but it felt reassuring as well, like the man himself. Will shivered from head to toe, his breathing forgotten for a minute. ”Stop,” he pleaded, his voice broken. He didn't want to feel this way anymore, Hannibal was the Ripper, everything he had told him before were lies, he couldn't trust him.

”Breathe,” he heard a whisper in his ear, making him tremble. ”Will, take steady, deep breaths.” He breathed in and out, trying to get his heart to calm down. ”Good,” there was the praise again, making him shiver.

Hannibal's voice was all he could concentrate on now, with his sight deprived from him. The calm, gentle tone of his voice was soothing, and he couldn't stop his muscles from relaxing before it. ”That's it, Will. You feel tired, but good,” Hannibal whispered, ”let go and concentrate on my voice.”

Will felt a calm taking over him, and he closed his eyes behind the blindfold, breathing in and out, hearing how Hannibal suggested him to count his breaths. He felt so safe suddenly, that he didn't care about anything anymore except the smooth voice whispering instructions to him. He let it all in, flowing like clear water.

”You allow yourself to relax even more, and you can feel your limbs becoming heavy, the tension leaving them,” Hannibal murmured, ”a comfortable calmness surging into you, draining away the uneasiness.” Will breathed in the words that were whispered, and could feel himself becoming numb again, this time not with shock and fear, but tranquility. ”It feels _good_ , being able to let it all go with the calm breaths you take, like being asleep.”

Hannibal's voice came from farther away now, but Will heard every word that was being said. He felt so tired and good, being so relaxed and _safe_. And then, after being so languid, he submerged into his own mind, hearing the soothing whispers suggesting what he could do. This time he didn't feel fear when he could see the murderers lurking around every corner of his mind, but a placid breeze caressing him.

”I want you to imagine yourself at the end of a long corridor,” Hannibal's voice hovered in the air, Will already seeing a corridor with doors closed, the whole place feeling so familiar to him. The breeze was stronger here, but he could still hear Hannibal's whispers, suggesting him to move closer to the door that felt the most familiar to him, the safest alternative of them all. ”There's nobody else here, just you and that door, no one to hurt you,” a whisper, and Will took a hold of that door's handle and opened it slightly, ”you won't be afraid anymore when you're facing the nightmares of your life, you'll come to feel lighter.”

Will breathed in and out, seeing Garrett Jacob Hobbs grinning at him, blood running down the corner of his mouth. He looked at him, but didn't feel fear, just calm, his heart beating with his steady breaths. ”You'll feel at ease, a warm current surging through you, wanting to get set free. It makes you feel alive and safe.” Will could feel it, and he could feel the burning pressure it left behind. He felt so different, not like himself at all, but it felt so good that he didn't care anymore, he just wanted to surrender to the feeling.

He didn't feel the agonizing pain that usually followed him everywhere, he was free of it now, his mind so blank for once that he couldn't even think without the whispers in his ear. It was so relieving, not to be afraid that your mind would turn against you someday.

Hannibal watched Will closely, deciding then that he had succeeded, at least at some level. He smiled to himself and regarded Will's pliant body before him. Will's breathing was deep, as if he was asleep, and his lips were parted just a bit. Hannibal decided that he would deliver the final strike now, as he bent over Will.

He let his silky smooth voice whisper once again, this time a bit more forcefully, but Will didn't stir, already so relaxed. Hannibal smiled to himself. “Now, I'll start to count from ten to one, slowly. _Ten_. After coming to one you won't remember anything about this _exercise_ , and you will feel at ease.”

“ _Nine_ , you start to leave that corridor behind you...” Will left the door ajar and started to leave the corridor, coming back to where he started. There were the killers again, but now they didn't even approach him. He felt the warmth still, and he could tell that he wasn't afraid of them.

“... _seven_ , you start to feel more aware of your relaxed muscles,” Will could felt his numb limbs again, and he still breathed as freely as before. “... _four_ , you can move your muscles, waking them up, slowly, with no rush.”

It was like waking up from a deep sleep, his fingertips feeling weird now that he could move them again. He shifted a bit, feeling now that he was blindfolded, Will frowned. “... _two_ , you feel aware of your surroundings.” The breath tickled his neck, he felt the warmth of someone's body before him, the carpet soft against his legs, his back leaning into something sturdy. “ _One_.”

Will breathed in the familiar scent that lingered in the air, noting then that his hands were now unbound, and soon after the tie disappeared as well from his eyes. When Will opened his eyes, he was greeted with Hannibal regarding him, knelt in front of him. His eyes were searching, and Will licked his lips, trying to wet them. His throat was still just as dry as before, but now as he watched Hannibal into those dark eyes, he didn't feel the same threat overcoming him.

Hannibal's eyes followed that tongue that swept over Will's lower lip, and he could tell instantly that his work was done now. He smirked when he saw Will staring into his eyes now without that empty, beaten look. “How do you feel, Will?” he asked then, seeing the alive glint in those deep blue eyes.

“ _Good_ ,” was the instant answer. Hannibal saw the heat behind those eyes, lurking there. He took Will's hand onto his and kissed the cut Will had made earlier. He licked the remaining blood away and was rewarded with a gasp. They breathed the same air when Hannibal let the hand drop to Will's lap, their lips barely touching. It was just like before, Hannibal mused to himself. This time, however, Will leant into him and kissed him hungrily, capturing his lips with his own.

It started with a faint gentle tone, until Will bit Hannibal, earning a growl from him. Will smirked into the kiss, letting his tongue caress the small cut, tasting blood. He felt Hannibal's hand on his curls, bringing him even closer, and he opened his mouth to the tongue that caressed his, making him moan. He trembled in Hannibal's hold, and he noted silently how hard it was becoming to breathe. He could feel his trousers getting tight as well, and he groaned when he felt Hannibal's warm hand cupping him through them.

He shivered in Hannibal's grasp, and when they parted to take deep breaths, he couldn't help but state: “You're the Chesapeake Ripper.” Hannibal watched him with amusement. “And how does that make you feel?” he asked in turn. Will stared at him for a moment, letting his eyes take in the breathless man watching him with pure hunger.

Will smirked at him and pressed Hannibal's hand onto his hardening cock, his trousers the only barrier between them. “Extremely turned on,” he replied as he licked his lips and shifted his hips, biting his lower lip. Hannibal growled and pulled Will against him taking a hold of his hips and capturing his lips into a bruising kiss, Will answering to it enthusiastically with a purr and a hip thrust.

Hannibal let his fingers sneak under Will's plaid shirt, sliding his warm hand from over his stomach to his chest, nipping his left nipple, making Will arch his back and let out a groan. Hannibal lowered his mouth onto his neck and left behind kisses with a hint of teeth, traveling lower to his collarbones. Will shivered under his touches and closed his eyes to just feel, the warm breath tickling his skin.

He could feel Hannibal's mouth closing over his right collarbone, caressing his skin with his tongue and teeth. He was sure that there would be a bruise forming soon, and the whole thought made him just grunt and press against Hannibal harder. The man smirked into his skin and worked Will's shirt open with one skillful hand, getting the buttons undone sooner than Will could even comprehend, letting his shirt drop onto the floor. He let his mouth travel down to his chest then, leaving fluttering kisses onto Will's skin.

Will slid his hands from Hannibal's broad shoulders to his back, feeling his muscles underneath his fingertips. He licked his lips and let his hands to travel from there to the other's ass, giving it a squeeze. Will grinned when Hannibal sank his teeth into his flesh. The light pain was thrilling, and Will could feel how his trousers started to become uncomfortable, as he felt Hannibal's tongue lapping his blood.

He snaked his hands onto Hannibal's belt buckle and got it undone after a couple of tries, as his hands trembled with adrenaline. Hannibal breathed into his neck, his warm breaths making him shiver before he withdrew and looked Will directly, their eyes meeting and maintaining the burning gaze. Will licked his lips and let the other's suit pants drop onto the floor, smirking mischievously as he took in the image – Hannibal's hair tousled, his eyes glimmering with hunger, lips parted and his suit pants pooled around his ankles. He hadn't ever seen anything as arousing before.

Gripping Hannibal's chin he crushed their mouths together and bit the already swollen lips earning a low moan from the man before him. He felt Hannibal's hands on his trousers, working them open with precise fingers, teasing him with the feather light touches. He growled with frustration and captured Hannibal's lower lip into his mouth, earning a small gasp, feeling then how his trousers followed Hannibal's own to the floor. Will took a deep breath as he felt the tight trousers sliding down to his ankles, the agonizing pressure gone.

Will leant closer to Hannibal, their foreheads touching. He took a hold of the man's shoulders and pushed him against the nearest wall, seeing how Hannibal's eyes darkened. It felt like he was praising him with those heated looks, and it made Will feel so _good_. He felt so in control of his own mind and actions for once, he could feel the warmth running through him in waves.

He smirked as he leant into Hannibal and breathed him in, letting his hand sneak into his silk boxers, taking his already hard cock into his hand. He heard and felt a slight gasp from the man and nibbled at his neck as he started a slow, burning pace with his hand. He could feel Hannibal's eyes on him before he even rose his own to him – he hadn't ever seen his eyes like this, glowing and black as coal, his gaze felt like he was devouring him completely.

That's when he felt Hannibal's hands on him, sliding to his hips and getting rid of his boxers. He closed his eyes momentarily and bit his lower lip, he could feel Hannibal's palm closing over him. He hadn't ever been this hard before, it was almost painful, and the pace that Hannibal matched to his own was torturing. He growled and speed his own hand's movements, Hannibal mirroring his actions with a groan. “ _Yes_ ,” Will gasped, opening his eyes and seeing Hannibal licking his lips.

Will's pupils were just as blown and his breaths came with quick gasps now. Hannibal watched him with adoration, gasping himself when Will worked his thumb over his glans, dropping his hand then to Hannibal's own and gripping it, earning a bruising kiss with teeth. Will got Hannibal to loose his hand on him, the man clutching now his left hip and taking a hold of his hair. Will breathed into the violent kiss, tasting blood and moaning.

He pressed Hannibal to the wall with more force and took their hard cocks into his hand, both hissing at the new feeling, their pre-comes mixing together. Will thrust into his hand and shivered, hearing Hannibal groan. He licked his lips and proceeded with his thrusts, biting Hannibal's arched neck, as the man grunted with pleasure. Will felt so in control that it made him tremble with lust. Their cocks slid together in Will's grasp, and the pressure sent sparks to their minds. Will loved the low moans Hannibal let out, and when he twisted his grip just so, he would gasp.

Burying his teeth into Hannibal's neck, tasting blood and savoring the taste of it, he sped up his movements and felt Hannibal going rigid against him, coming in hot spurts on his hand and their chests. The sharp teeth against his neck, his blood surfacing and being lapped up were the last thing Hannibal had imagined would happen, and it was too much. Will had been finally awakened and it was _glorious_.

He could feel Will coming soon after with a moan, his mouth still on his neck, the vibration traveling through Hannibal's skin. Will rested his head for a moment on his shoulder and tried to even out his breathing, until he straightened up. Hannibal panted still and lowered his eyes on him now, Will's lips painted with his blood, his tongue sweeping out and licking the remaining drops into his mouth.

“ _How do you feel?_ ” Will asked then with a smirk, getting Hannibal's attention immediately with that mischievous expression. It was obvious from Will's glinting eyes that he was enjoying this situation greatly, his eyes taking in Hannibal who was for once being so out of place, his hair a mess and expression more open than ever.

Hannibal stayed silent for a moment until he smiled at Will and pulled him still closer, answering the question with a kiss, Will humming into it. He had done it, Hannibal mused, feeling a thrill going through him.

He had awakened the most beautiful creature in the world.


End file.
